Can't I open your heart?
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: "Halo?" "Kau dimana Dobe!" "…." "Dobe! Jawab aku!" "Tidak kemana-mana Teme, hanya mencari angin…" "Jangan berbohong padaku! Katakan kau dimana!" "… Aku han—" TUT…TUT…TUUTTTT…/ penasaran? silahkan dilanjut hehehe, R&R onegai, Rate: T, friendship, romance, hurt/comfort, Typo(s), OOC, BL, Otoko X Otoko, this is Sasunaru-always


Can't I Open Your Heart?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Dame Dame No Ko Dame Ku Chan

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana Dobe?!"

"…."

"Dobe! Jawab aku!"

"Tidak kemana-mana Teme, hanya mencari angin…"

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Katakan kau dimana?!"

"… Aku han—"

TUT…TUT…TUUTTTT…

* * *

"Shit!" ia pandangi layar ponsel miliknya kesal. Ia tekan lagi tombol satu di ponselnya itu, tombol pemanggil cepat yang menuju kesebuah contact milik seseorang, sang sahabat.

TUUTT…TUUTTT…TUUUTTT..

[Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tid—]

TUUUTT…

Ia semakin kesal, si pemilik contact yang tengah ia hubungi tak menjawab sama sekali panggilan darinya. Ia lakukan hal yang sama lagi berulangkali menekan tombol itu meletakkannya di dekat telinganya, namun yang ia terima bukanlah suara dari si pemilik contact, hanya sebuah suara mesin penjawab otomatis yang terdengar di telinganya.

Semakin kesal, ia melempar ponsel yang masih berkedip-kedip itu dengan kasar hingga membentur tembok bercat biru di kamarnya ini, ponsel itu patah tapi masih tetap berkedip-kedip.

Ia mengambil kunci motornya yang tergeletak diatas meja dengan kasar, segera keluar dari kamar miliknya dengan wajah yang menampakkan emosi. Surai ravennya yang biasanya tertata rapi terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Disaat ia melangkahkan kakinya selebar yang ia bisa, ia teringat dengan sosok yang semenjak tadi dihubungi olehnya namun tak menjawab sama sekali. Khawatir—ya itulah yang tengah dirasakan olehnya saat ini.

* * *

"Teme, aku menyukaimu…" surai pirang miliknya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin sore, semakin terlihat berantakan. Ia singkap sedikit surai pirang miliknya yang mengenai bagian depan wajahnya, sambil menatap kearah sungai yang berkilau ditempa cahaya langit sore.

"Hn," masih berdiri dengan tegak menatap lurus kearah sungai itu. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana krem miliknya. Surai ravennya bergoyang mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus sore ini.

"…." Ia berdiri, memanggul tas ransel berwarna orange lusuh dibahu kirinya. Ia menunduk mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil dengan tangan kanannya, ia tatap kerikil itu lama, ia lemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga kearah permukaan air sungai dihadapannya, kerikil itu terpantul sebanyak lima kali sebelum tenggelam ke dasar sungai.

Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan, ia pejamkan matanya saat melakukan hal tersebut. Menatap sejenak kearah sosok bersurai raven di sebelahnya, hanya sejenak mungkin hanya sedetik.

Tanpa kata-kata, ia membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan sosok bersurai raven itu disana. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju kearah tangga. Ia menaiki tangga dengan sangat pelan. Menghitung dalam hati, dimulai dari angka satu, hingga ia sampai di tangga terakhir dengan hitungan kedua belas, ia berhenti melangkah. Ia hendak berbalik namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia mulai melangkah lagi kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa senyuman, alisnya terpaut hampir menyatu matanya berbinar sayu bibirnya sedikit bergetar, namun tanpa tangisan. Hanya sebuah raut kesedihan yang tersirat di wajahnya, ketika meninggalkan tempat itu. Ya, sebuah wajah dengan kesedihan yang menghiasi.

* * *

Ia menyudutkan dirinya di kamar dengan cat merah, terduduk diatas sebuah ranjang, menopang dagunya dengan kedua lututnya yang ia rapatkan. Memandang kearah layar kaca yang berkedip-kedip di hadapannya.

Jendela dalam kamar tempatnya terbuka dengan lebar, tanpa ada niat untuk menutupnya. Sehingga angin yang berhembus semakin kencang memasuki ruangan, gorden berwarna merah marun dalam kamar itu pun berkibar-kibar di buatnya. Surai pirangnya ikut bergoyang seiring angin malam yang berhembus kencang.

Ia sama sekali tak bergeser dari posisinya, membiarkan ponsel di sebelahnya terus berkedip-kedip semenjak beberapa waktu lalu.

Seperti sebuah patung ia hanya duduk diam memandang ke layar kaca itu tanpa ekspresi, walau saat ini dikepalanya terdapat berjuta-juta hal yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

"Bodoh…." Ia masih berlari mengelilingi kota di tengah malam, mencari sosok pirang yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Menerka-nerka dimana kiranya si pirang saat ini berada. Keringat pun kini sedikit demi sedikit terlihat memenuhi dahi serta mengalir pelan melewati pelipisnya, nafas yang memburu serta wajah yang memerah diakibatkan udara malam yang sangat dingin hingga menusuk kulit.

Drrrttt… drrtttt…

Secepat kilat ia mengambil ponsel yang terselip manis di saku belakang celananya, tanpa melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponsel, ia segera menekan tombol hijau disebelah kiri serta menempelkannya di telinga.

"Siapa?!" suaranya terdengar tergesa.

"Ini aku Neji," ujar suara diseberang sana. Sasuke masih mencari sosok pirang dibenaknya dengan mengitari seisi kawasan dihadapannya dengan penglihatannya.

"Ada apa?!" masih tak sabar dan sedikit kecewa—ia harap yang sekarang sedang meneleponnya adalah sosok si pirang, namun ternyata bukan.

"Tenanglah dulu," suara diseberang masih berujar dengan nada yang tenang menanggapi jawabannya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk basa basi sekarang!" ia berteriak dengan kepanikan dalam nada suaranya.

"Ok. Ok. Begini aku baru saja mendapat info, salah seorang temanku melihat Naruto didekat jembatan di daerah Sunagakure tadi siang, mungkin ia masih berada disana."

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas info mu," ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, tanpa mneunggu jawaban dari orang diseberang ia langsung mematikan ponsel itu dengan menekan tombol berwarna merah di pinggir kanan.

"Sunagakure," ia berujar pelan sambil menggenggam erat ponsel flip miliknya, tak lama ia pun berlari kembali ke asrama mengambil kunci motor serta dompet miliknya—yang tak sempat ia ambil ketika tadi keluar dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

"Hiks…" Naruto yang masih memeluk kedua lututnya tengah berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu penghuni rumah dengan tangisannya. Ia tak mau—belum—menjelaskan nantinya penyebab yang membuat ia menangis, apalagi dengan sang sahabat yang cukup sukar ia hindari di rumah ini.

'Tahan, aku harus tahan!' yakinnya, ia mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua lututnya, mendekapnya hingga tak ada celah yang bisa terlihat di pelukan tersebut.

TES…

Sebulir air mata jatuh tepat diatas selimut yang terlulun di perutnya—akibat tekukan kedua kakinya. Satu pertahan miliknya jebol.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mengerjap-kerjap mata bulat biru miliknya itu, diambilnya nafas yang sangat dalam kemudian ia hembuskan—begitu seterusnya.

BRUG

Ia melempar tubuhnya hingga membentur kasur empuk berseprei putih itu, ia masih menarik-mengeluarkan nafas seperti tadi, kini air mata yang menggenang semenjak tadi di pelupuk matanya perlahan jatuh ke sisi wajahnya, menetes diatas bantal.

"Bodoh…" ia berujar pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia rentangkan tangan tan mungilnya keatas—terlihat seolah-olah ia menggapai langit-langit kamar itu.

"Betapa bodohnya aku... "

"Si Teme pasti bingung… Mendadak aku mengutarakan hal aneh padanya, apalagi sekarang jelas sekali aku menghindarinya…" masih dengan tangan direntangkan keatas, ia berujar semakin pelan hingga hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan halus.

TES…

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Khhh…" suaranya tercekat untuk saat ini.

"Sudah jelas aku pasti ditolak, tapi mengapa aku mengutarakannya juga? Hiks… Tapi, salahkah apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Haruskah aku membunuh perasaan ini? Haruskah aku melakukannya? Siapapun tolong. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku.." perasaan yang kini semakin membuncah tak kuasa untuk ditahan, air mata itu semakin lama semakin mengalir dengan deras dalam keheningan malam ini. Ditutupnya mata beriris sapphire itu pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri sekali lagi, berusaha melupakan hal yang membuatnya terluka karena sebuah penolakan yang ia tahu itu dari awal.

* * *

"Sasori ini aku Sasuke!" ia menyelipkan ponsel miliknya kedalam helm yang tengah ia gunakan untuk berkendara menuju Sunagakure saat ini.

"Whooaa,, ada apa Sas? Tumben," jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Panggilkan Gaara, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Penting." Penekanan penuh pada kata penting. Ia masih memfokuskan mata serta pikirannya untuk berkendara dengan kecepatan diatas 70km/jam—sebutlah dengan mengebut—yang untungnya jalanan saat ini tak begitu dipadati oleh kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya, melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 p.m waktu setempat.

"Eh? Untuk apa tiba-tiba kau mencari adikku eh?" suara diseberang nampak heran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Cepatlah! Jangan buang-buang waktuku Sasori!" bentaknya kesal pada orang diseberang sana.

"Haisshh! Ya, ya aku panggilkan," terdengar suara yang juga kesal dari jawaban yang diberikan oleh sosok diseberang sana itu.

'Aku yakin si mata panda itu pasti tahu dimana Dobe saat ini,' batinnya sambil menunggu sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" suara datar terdengar diseberang sana, membuyarkan lamunan sekejap milik Sasuke.

"Dimana Dobe?" ia langsung bertanya tanpa secuilpun basa basi—yang aku tahu pasti tak diperlukan oleh manusia seperti Sasuke

"Maksudmu?" masih dengan suara tenang, orang diseberang sana menyahut.

"Naruto. Katakan dimana dia!" dengan tak sabar ia berseru menanyakan keberadaan orang tersebut.

"Dia ada disini," dengan tenang ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, membuat Sasuke kini heran dan terkejut memikirkan dengan mudahnya sosok yang ia kenal dingin yang salah satu sahabat terpercaya milik Naruto mengatakan dimana keberadaan pemuda pirang yang tengah ia cari saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang," ujarnya setelah sejenak terdiam. Hendak ia matikan komunikasi tersebut tapi didahului oleh suara diseberang sana.

"Jangan harap aku akan membukakan pintu rumahku untukmu. Walaupun aku tak tahu ada masalah apa diantara kalian, yang pasti saat ini ia tak ingin bertemu apalagi mendengar suaramu," sebuah kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan oleh sosok diseberang sana—sekali lagi membuat si raven ini terpaku.

"Ap—" belum sempat ia menyahuti ucapan orang itu telah lebih dulu terdengar suara putusnya hubungan komunikasi diantara mereka.

"Sial!" dipacunya semakin cepat motor miliknya menuju kearah Sunagakure. Disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari bibirnya.

* * *

"Walau aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi kuharap tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," masih dengan memegangi gagang telepon pemuda berrambut merah itu bergumam pelan. Menghela nafas kemudian melangkah menuju keruang tengah rumahnya.

TAP

Ia berhenti sebentar, menatap ke lantai dua tempat ke sebuah kamar yang kini ditempati sang sahabat. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, hanya dengan mengira-ngira ia tahu apa penyebab kasus yang terjadi diantara mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto—walaupun ia termasuk sahabat jauh dari Naruto tapi ia mengerti setengah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh sang sahabat.

* * *

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 02.13 A.M, namun kedua mata biru milik Naruto tak jua terpejam, masih setia membuka.

"Tidurlah…" gumamnya rendah, mengintruksikan kedua saraf matanya untuk menutup, membiarkan ia segera menuju dunia mimpi.

'Sudah pagi rupanya..' batinnya melirik jam weker disebelah kanannya. Ia berbalik, menghadap pintu memandangi jarum kecil berwarna merah—penanda detik—di weker tersebut.

"Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.." dengan pandangan kosong ia menirukan suara pergerakan jarum jam tersebut.

Ia terus seperti itu hingga jarum yang lebih panjang—penanda menit—berpindah keangka 21.

Namun, tak jua terlihat kedua mata itu akan terpejam, malah semakin susah untukknya sekedar memejamkan mata. Bibir munginya masih mengucapkan suara tiruan dari pergerakan jarum tersebut.

'Aku lelah..' batinnya, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya kali ini—dengan paksaan. Belum ada sekitar beberapa detik ia kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata sapphirenya.

'Kenapa harus wajahnya yang aku bayangkan?' kesalnya dalam hati, ya, saat ia memejamkan matanya ia mendapati wajah orang itu yang terbayang—membuatnya semakin tak kuasa memejamkan matanya—takut melihat bayangan itu lagi.

* * *

"Ting Tong!" suara bel rumah milik keluarga sabaku itu berdenting. Memberikan pemberitahuan bahwa saat ini ada yang tengah ingin bertamu di pagi-pagi buta.

"Gaara!" kali ini suara seruan terdengar ditengah keheningan di sekitar kediaman Sabaku.

"Buka! Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" lagi suara protes karena tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka tak jua terlihat di mata si raven ini.

CKLEK

"Tidak bisakah kau bertamu secara sopan?" muncullah sosok pemuda berrambut merah yang kini berdiri dihadapan Sasuke—menatapnya kesal.

"Dimana dia?" bukan jawaban melainkan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan olehnya untuk pemuda bersurai merah yang kini menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, kau tak tahu ini jam berapa?" sinisnya masih menatap Sasuke yang tak juga menunjukkan keadaan akan beranjak dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Dengan tegas ia tetap keukeuh mempertahankan tujuannya datang kekediaman Sabaku.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu selangkahpun menemuinya," ia pun dengan tegas menolak tujuan Sasuke.

"Kali ini, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku masuk? Anggaplah kali ini aku mengibarkan bendera putih," terlihat ia sudah bisa mengatur emosinya sedikit, ia tahu bahwa saat ini bukanlah kondisi yang bagus untuk membuat keributan di wilayah ini terlebih di jam seperti ini.

"Cih, jangan membuatku tertawa," sunggingan senyum mencemooh terlukis diwajah putih pemuda berrambut merah itu menatap rendah ke arah Sasuke.

BRUG

Tak disangka oleh si bungsu Sabaku itu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke yang dengan segala gengsi yang ia punya kini tengah berlutut dihadapan bungsu Sabaku—yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya menampakkan keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Bila perlu aku akan mencium kakimu, apapun itu akan ku lakukan hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Naruto," masih dengan menundukkan kepala—yang mana bungsu Sabaku itu tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Haa!" desahnya sebal bercampur simpati. Ia menarik rambut bagian depannya kebelakang—sedikit mencengkram bagian tersebut.

"Bangun. Aku tak ingin disangka telah melakukan hal yang aneh padamu. Ku ijinkan kau menemuinya, tapi jika kulihat ia menangis atau apapun itu, ku jamin besok kau tak akan bisa memasuki sekolah kebanggaan keluargamu itu." Gaara kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah bersama Sasuke yang kini mengekor dibelakangnya menuju ke kamar sang sahabat.

* * *

"Naruto? Boleh aku masuk?" suara milik Gaara menggema di lorong tersebut. Naruto yang sebenarnya mendengar ketukan pintu serta suara sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam—tak menyahut sama sekali.

Gaara yang tak mendengar respon dari dalam kamar dihadapannya ini perlahan memutar knop pintu yang memang tak terkunci.

CKLEK

"Naruto?" ia melangkah memasuki kamar yang kinii gelap gulita, ia menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang masih berbaring menyamping di ranjang.

SREETTT

Suara peregerakan selimut yang tersingkap.

Naruto duduk diatas ranjangnya memandangi sosok Gaara dalam kegelapan kamar, dan iapun merasa jika bukan hanya Gaara saja yang kini tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Masuk dan bicaralah, aku akan menunggu di luar memastikan kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya," ujar Gaara yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Naruto saat ini. Dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari sosok di belakangnya, Gaara pun meninggalkan kamar itu—meninggalkan mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto—disana.

.

"Dobe?" kata-kata yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto saat ini. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke—sosok yang terus melekat dipikirannya—secepat ini. Detak jantungnya bertambah, hatinya gelisah dan takut menghadapi sosok dihadapannya.

"Dobe? " lagi suara dari sosok itu terdengar di keheningan kamar. Karena tak ada sahutan dari sosok yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang itu, Sasuke perlahan mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Naruto mengagetkan sekaligus menghentikan pergerakan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan.. mendekat.." lirihnya kali ini.

"Do—Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba kau menghilang selama empat hari dari sekolah, diasramapun kau tak ada, ku tanya pada teman-teman merekapun tak tahu, ku hubungi ponselmu tak pernah kau jawab, dan sekalinya kau jawab kau hanya mengatakan keluar mencari angin? Apakah 'keluar mencari anginmu' itu perlu menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari? Tanpa memberi kabar sedikit pun?"

"…." Diam adalah jawaban yang saat ini diberikan oleh Naruto atas semua pertanyaan yang sangat panjang yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi pulanglah," secara halus ia mengusir Sasuke dari hadapannya—dari hatinya.

"Kau bohong!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia melangkah semakin mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Kau bohong, dan aku tahu itu!" Sasuke mencengkram kedua sisi lengan si pirang, menatapnya meminta jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Tahu apa kau?!" bentak Naruto, melepas cengkraman pada lengannya, menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku hah?! Jangan sok perduli padaku Teme! Jangan bersikap dingin namun baik padaku! Kau mengerti?! Jangan lagi bersikap seperti itu padaku! Jangan kau biarkan aku menjadi semakin menyukaimu. Cukup! Aku sudah lelah. Cukup kau lakukan itu dari penolakanmu. Berhenti bersikap perduli padaku. Berhenti membuatku berharap hal lebih darimu." Sekali hembusan nafas Naruto berucap. Masih dengan memandang kearah Sasuke ia mencoba mengatur kembali nafas miliknya.

"….." Sasuke yang kini nampak terkejut mendengar pengakuan kilat dari pirang dihadapannya, ia hanya tertegun masih menatap heran kearah Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku cukup bodoh untuk ukuran manusia normal. Dan karena kebodohanku itulah hingga aku kurang menyadari akan perasaanku yang kini semakin menjadi padamu. Sungguh, jika aku bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini aku tak ingin menyukai orang sepertimu. Tapi bagaimana? Tetap saja hati ini tertuju padamu. Berulang kali ku tanamkan di kepalaku bahwa perasaan ini harus musnah. Tapi, aku tak punya kuasa. Hati ini yang memilihmu. Hati ini yang juga menginginkanmu. Apakah harus kucongkel hati ini dari tempatnya?"

"Do—"

"Penolakanmu itu, yang sudah kutahu dari awal, ternyata menyakitkan—sangat—ketika langsung kudengar. Kau tahu berapa lama aku bertarung dalam batinku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu? Walaupun di luar sana mereka bilang bahwa ditolak sekali dua kali itu tak apa, tapi bagiku itu sebuah neraka—lebih buruk. Aku juga tahu jika rasa sukaku ini tak mungkin dipaksakan, tapi aku juga tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang begini perih, walaupun aku laki-laki tapi aku juga memiliki perasaan layaknya wanita," Naruto memandang nelangsa ke kedua mata onyx di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, berapa kalipun kau dengar aku mengoceh, ku yakin kau tak akan pernah mengerti."

"Lupakan saja apa yang ku katakan saat ini, sebaiknya kau pulang, tak baik bagimu berkeliaran di rumah orang pada jam seperti ini,"

"…"

Naruto melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Naruto dengan otak pintarnya.

CKLEK

"Gaara?" ia memanggil nama sahabatnya yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh Naruto. Menatap kearah Gaara datar.

"Aku haus, aku ke dapur sebentar," ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Gaara hanya menatap datar sedikit khwatir ke arah sosok pirang yang kini mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok yang tengah berdiam diri didalam kamar gelap tersebut. Masih terpaku tak bergerak.

Ia melangkah memasuki kamar, mendekati sosok raven itu.

"Apa kau juga tahu?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, menghilangkan suasana hening yang sempat terjadi.

"Mungkin," jawaban ambigu nan singkat meluncur dari bibir sang Sabaku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ia bingung, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mendapati perasaan seperti ini, walaupun tak terpatri dengan jelas di wajahnya, namun bisa ditafsirkan dari suara yang bernada kebingungan dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, kali ini aku tak bis—" ucapannya terpotong setelah mendengar suara benda terjatuh—suara debamam yang sangat keras.

GEDEBRUGG!

Gaara terbelalak kaget mendengar suara mengerikan tersebut. Ia tahu suara apa itu—atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang menyebabkan suara itu terjadi. Segera ia berlari menuju kearah suara itu diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"NARUTO!" pekik sebuah suara yang ia tahu suara siapa itu.

* * *

GEDEBRUGG!

"Astaga! Suara apa itu?" denga segera Sasori keluar dari kamarnya, begitupun kakak perempuannya Temari. Mereka yang bertemu di lorong lantai satu rumah itu sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara debamam yang sangat keras. Mereka pun berlari menuju kearah suara itu berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sosok pirang yang mereka kenal berada di bawah tangga dengan kepala yang berdarah.

"NARUTO!" pekik mereka bersamaan. Segera mereka menghampiri tubuh yang kini terlihat lemas dengan darah yang mengucur dikepala saat ini. Kepanikan luar biasa menyerang mereka. Dan ketika dilihatnya sang Sabaku muda mulai menuruni tangga rumah, Temari—si kakak tertua—memberikan isyarat agar memanggil ambulance secepatnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!" suara Sasori mendominasi ruangan tengah keluarga Sabaku saat ini, menatap penuh tanya kearah adiknya—Gaara—serta Sasuke. Berharap salah satu diantara mereka berdua bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini hingga berujung pada kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto.

Namun mereka hanya terdiam, menerawang kearah sosok pirang yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan kain yang melilit kepalanya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

"Haisshh.. bisakah diantara kalian menjawab pertanyaanku?!" emosi Sasori kini terlihat memuncak melihat pertanyaan yang ia ajukan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua sosok dihadapannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Gaara apa kau yakin sudah menghubungi ambulance? Mengapa mereka lama sekali!" Temari masih memangku tubuh Naruto sambil terus menekan luka dikepalanya agar darahnya tak mengucur lagi.

Sasuke seperti tak merasakan apapun, kini dihadapannya semua putih, sarafnya kaku, telinganya tak mampu menangkap suara, hanya dengungan aneh yang ia dengar, pikirannya mulai tak focus. Ya, semua ini ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya tubuh mungil milik Naruto tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah tangga, perlahan dari kepalanya mengucur darah segar membasahi lantai coklat dibawahnya. Saat itulah dirasa hatinya mulai ada yang menyengat, sakit!

* * *

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Sasori pada dokter yang telah menangani keadaan Naruto.

"Operasinya berhasil, dan saya rasa tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, setelah istirahat beberapa hari ia akan pulih," ujar dokter wanita berambut pendek itu pada Sasori.

"Syukurlah~ terima kasih dok!" ia berseru senang mendengar pernyataan dari sang dokter muda itu.

"Pasien akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawat inap, anda sekalian bisa menjenguknya disana," dokter muda berrambut pendek dengan name tag disaku kanan atasnya—tertera tulisan Shizune—melepas sarung tangan miliknya.

"Ya dok!" ujar Sasori senang.

"Baiklah saya permisi dahulu," doter itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit di pusat kota Sunagakure.

* * *

"Gaara, aku tak tahu apa ini yang dinamakan perasaan suka," Sasuke menyadarkan punggungnya di tiang penyangga diatas gedung rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat.

"…" Gaara hanya melihat datar sosok Sasuke.

"Ketika aku berada dekat dengannya aku merasa nyaman—sangat nyaman, walaupun dia tipe orang yang berisik dan bodoh, dan ketika dia tak ada entah mengapa suasana disekelilingku menjadi sangat sepi, walaupun aku lebih menyukai ketenangan namun bukan ketenangan ketika ia tak berada didekatku. Dan, kemarin saat dengan mata kepalaku aku melihat bagaimana tubuhnya tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir, aku merasa sakit. Disini, sangat sakit, seperti ada jutaan pisau yang menghujam, mengoyak sertam mengirisnya, inikah yang dinamakan suka?"ia menunjuk dadanya ketika mengatakan 'Disini, sangat sakit'.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya," balas si pemuda berrambut merah tersebut, kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

"Terima kasih," seru Sasuke begitu melihat sang Sabaku termuda itu mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ya, mungkin aku sudah tahu jawabannya.." Sasuke tersenyum—kali ini senyum yang baru pertama kali ia lukiskan di wajah porselen datarnya.

Ia menengadah menatap kelangit yang tak dihiasi awan sama sekali, menampakkan warna biru sebiru mata pemuda pirang di benakknya saat ini.

~OWARI~

Bagaimana? Ini oneshot kedua teraneh yang ku buat hehehe~

apakah judulnya aneh? gomen idenya pasaran~ hehe...

Apakah ada yang berkenan untuk mereview? Atau memfollow fic ini? Atau memfavoritkan fic inii? Atau memberikan flame pada fic ini? Atau memberikan kritik atau saran untuk fic ini? Silahkan silahkan dibuka kesempatan selebar-lebarnya ya~~~

Salam hangat minna/ readers sekalian~

Jaa, neee


End file.
